how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Marshall Eriksen
Marshall Eriksen ist einer der fünf Hauptcharaktere von How I Met Your Mother. Er ist Ted Mosbys bester Freund und früherer Mitbewohner. Marshall ist mit Lily Aldrin verheiratet. Er wurde 1978 geboren. Er wird gespielt von Jason Segel. Seine deutsche Synchronstimme stammt von Hubertus von Lerchenfeld. Vergangenheit Marshall wuchs in St. Cloud, Minnesota, in einer Großfamilie auf. Nach eigener Aussage war er in der neunten Klasse ganz fett. Auf dem College traf er dann seinen späteren besten Freund Ted, den er allerdings zuerst fälschlicherweise für den Dekan des Colleges hielt. Doch die beiden teilten sich daraufhin ein Zimmer auf dem College und freundeten sich an. An seinem zweiten Tag auf dem College klopfte Lily an seine Tür, da sie jemanden suchte, der ihre Stereoanlage reparieren kann.Aus irgendeinem Grund zog es sie zu Marshalls Zimmer. Es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick. In der Episode P.S._I_Love_You (8 15) gesteht Lily jedoch, dass sie Marshall auf der Eröffnungsveranstaltung des College gesehen hat und ihn unbedingt wiederfinden wollte. Daher hat sie absichtlich ihre Stereoanlage kaputt gemacht und an allen Wohnheimtüren geklopft, bis sie ihn gefunden hat. Ihr erstes Mal hatten sie im Beisein von Ted, da er in der oberen Etage des Doppelstockbetts lag und Marshall und Lily in der unteren. Nach dem College zieht er mit seinem besten Freund Ted in eine Wohnung nach Manhattan, einem Stadtteil in New York. Allgemein Marshall ist ein sehr optimistischer, netter und gutmütiger Mann, der stets mit einem Lächeln durch die Welt geht. Lily und Marshall verloben sich in der ersten Folge, sie lassen sich zum Planen der Hochzeit einiges an Zeit. Sie fangen erst damit an, als sie bei der Hochzeit von Claudia und Stuart zu Gast sind. Als Lily allerdings auf Marshalls Familie trifft, stellt sich heraus, dass die beiden verschiedene Pläne für ihre gemeinsame Zukunft hatten. Der Streit kann zwar beigelegt werden, allerdings bleiben Lilys Zweifel. Als die Hochzeit immer näher rückt, nimmt Lily ein Kunststipendium in San Francisco an, entgegen ihres Versprechens gegenüber Ted und gibt Marshall ihren Ring im Staffelfinale der ersten Staffel zurück. Als Ted von einem erfolgreichen Date mit Robin zurück zur Wohnung kommt, sitzt Marshall im Regen auf der Treppe vorm Haus und hat den Verlobungsring in der Hand. thumb|Lily hat Marshall verlassen In Staffel 2 taucht Lily wieder auf. Als Marshall gerade in der Wohnung ein Date mit einer anderen Frau hat, springt sie dazwischen und entschuldigt sich bei Marshall. Daraufhin kommen die beiden wieder zusammen. Die Verlobung nehmen sie somit wieder auf und fahren mit der Planung fort. Im Staffelfinale der zweiten Staffel heiraten die beiden. thumb|Lily und Marshall auf ihrer Hochzeit. In der dritten Staffel kauft sich das Paar mit allem Ersparten eine Wohnung, allerdings ist deren Fundament schief. Danach stecken sie in einer finanziellen Krise, die allerdings dadurch gemeistert werden kann, dass Lily ihre Gemälde verkauft. In der''' vierten Staffel' hegen die beiden erstmals den Kinderwunsch, den sie bis zu 'Staffel 5' auch halten. Denn sie beschließen, erst mit dem ungeschützten Sex anzufangen, wenn sie Barneys Doppelgänger finden, um dies sozusagen als absegnendes Zeichen zu deuten. In der fünften Staffel versucht Marshall, Lily eifersüchtig zu machen. Dies verletzt sie allerdings sehr, woraufhin Marshall beschließt, Lily nie wieder eifersüchtig zu machen. Um ihnen das Kinderkriegen zu ermöglichen, verkleidet sich Barney als Doppelgänger, die beiden finden es jedoch heraus. Lily wünscht sich jedoch so sehr, Kinder zu bekommen, dass sie sich im Staffelfinale einbildet, Barneys Doppelgänger zu sehen, obwohl dieser Mann Barney nicht wirklich ähnlich sieht. Robin, Ted und Marshall tun jedoch so, als wäre dies Barneys Doppelgänger, um den beiden eine Familie zu ermöglichen. Doch Lily wird in 'Staffel 6' einfach nicht schwanger, woraufhin sie testen lässt, ob die beiden unfruchtbar sind. Der Urologe, der sie untersucht, stellt sich als Barneys wirklicher Doppelgänger heraus. Glücklicherweise sind beide fruchtbar, allerdings stirbt Marshalls Vater kurz darauf, zu dem er immer eine sehr enge Beziehung hatte, woraufhin Marshall in einem emotionalen Tief steckt, aus dem er nur langsam herauskommt. Lily ist im Staffelfinale schwanger. Nach einem langen hin und her erfahren sie, dass es ein Junge ist. In einem kleinem Vorrausblick in Staffel 7 wird gezeigt, dass Marshall allerdings nicht bei der Geburt dabei ist. Denn Lily hält die Anwesenheit von Marshall nicht mehr aus, weil er sehr nervös ist, so kurz vor der Geburt. Sie schalten ihre Handys aus und Marshall ist sturzbetrunken, während Lily versucht, ihn anzurufen - sie ist in den Wehen. Marshall schafft es gerade noch rechtzeitig zu der Geburt seines Kindes. Der Name? Das Kind nannte Lily nach Marshalls erst kürzlich verstorbenem Vater: Marvin - und, was Barneys Idee war - Wait for it (dt. Warte noch) Eriksen. Aussehen Marshall ist ein gut aussehender Mann. Er hat braune Haare, braune Augen und wirkt genau wie Lily sehr autoritär und verantwortungsbewusst. Er ist überdurchschnittlich groß, ist in seiner Familie aber der Kleinste. Aufgrund Marshalls Größe wird sein und Lilys Sohn Marvin laut den Aussagen "der Gruppe" ein Riese. Karriere Während seines Jurastudiums hegte Marshall immer den Wunsch, als Anwalt für den Schutz der Umwelt zu kämpfen. Diese Pläne scheitern jedoch allein aus dem Grund, dass er damit niemals genug Geld verdienen könnte. Nach seinem Jurastudium macht Marshall in einem Unternehmen, in dem auch Barney arbeitet, ein bezahltes Praktikum. Seine Kollegen behandeln ihn jedoch so grob, dass sich Marshalls Persönlichkeit komplett ändert. Lily will dies jedoch nicht als Folge tragen, deswegen bricht Marshall diesen Job ab. Seinen Job bei der Anwaltskanzlei "Nicholson, Hewitt & West" beendet er, nachdem er von seinem Boss ''Artillerie-Arthur angebrüllt wurde und anfing zu weinen. thumb|316px|Marshall vor einem Bewerbungsgespräch. Danach bemüht er sich um einen Job als Umweltanwalt und um Stipendien bei Firmen, die die Umwelt beschützen. Als dies allerdings nicht klappt, ist er eine Weile arbeitslos und sehr deprimiert, was besonders schlimm ist, da sie die Reparatur ihrer schiefen Wohnung bezahlen müssen. Schließlich verschafft Barney ihm erneut einen Job, diesmal bei der Goliath National Bank, ''in der er selbst arbeitet. Eine Zeit lang leben Marshall und Lily dann ohne finanzielle Sorgen, allerdings beginnt Marshall seine Prioritäten zu überdenken, als sein Vater stirbt. Daraufhin kündigt er seinen Job und beginnt freiwillig bei ''NRDC zu arbeiten, dort hatte er in der dritten Staffel schon ein Vorstellungsgespräch. Kurz darauf bemüht er sich um einen bezahlten Job. thumb|400px|Die erste Ohrfeige Die Ohrfeigen-Wette Hauptartikel: Ohrfeigenwette Die Ohrfeigenwette ist eigentlich recht leicht zu erklären: Es gibt zwei Menschen, die diese Wette austragen, in diesem Fall sind es Barney und Marshall. Dann gibt es einen Ohrfeigenbeauftragten, eine Art Schiedsrichter, der entscheidet, wann Ohrfeigen gegeben werden und wann nicht. Wenn zum Beispiel jemand gegen den Willen des Ohrfeigenbeauftragten ohrfeigt, dann darf dieser dem Gegner eine oder mehrere Ohrfeigen zuschreiben. In diesem Fall nimmt Lily diesen Part ein, der einen, laut Barney, das Leben lang verfolgt. So soll auf Lilys Grabstein einmal stehen: Lily Aldrin. Treue Ehefrau, geliebte Freundin, Ohrfeigenbeauftragte. In der Serie hat Barney die Wahl zwischen 10 Ohrfeigen direkt hintereinander oder 5 Ohrfeigen bis in alle Ewigkeit. Er entscheidet sich für die 5 in alle Ewigkeit, was er jedoch nach wenigen Sekunden bereut, da er ständig Angst hat geohrfeigt zu werden. Auch in späteren Folgen taucht die Ohrfeigenwette immer wieder auf und wird mit einem gigantischen Schatz gleichgestellt, den Marshall nicht einmal für 10.000 $ eintauscht. Nun ist der Sinn der Ohrfeigenwette, sich gegenseitig Fragen zu stellen, bei denen man um eine Ohrfeige wettet. Derjenige, der Recht hat, darf dem, der nicht Recht hat, so heftig wie nur möglich mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht schlagen. Beziehungen 'Ted Mosby' *''Hauptartikel: Ted - Marshall'' Ted und Marshall kennen sich seit dem College und sind seither beste Freunde. Sie wohnten im College in einem Zimmer und später in der ersten Staffel teilen sie sich eine Wohnung, aus der Marshall aber schließlich mit Lily auszieht. Die beiden reden über alles und verstehen sich einfach gut. Marshall steht auch immer auf Teds Seite und beschützt ihn wenn andere Leute ihn wegen irgendwas anfeinden (z.B. der Kauf eines Hauses). 'Lily Aldrin' *''Hauptartikel: Marshall - Lily'' Lily und Marshall heiraten in der zweiten Staffel und wollen ab der Staffel 6 Kinder haben. Die beiden kennen sich ebenfalls schon seit dem College und in der 1. Staffel sind sie schon seit 9 Jahren zusammen. Die beiden führen eine romantische und selten mit Streit gezeichnete Beziehung. thumb|left|Lily und Marshall im [[MacLaren's]] In der 2. Staffel heiraten die beiden, nachdem Lily Marshall den Ring am Ende von der ersten Staffel wiedergibt, weil sie ein Kunststipendium wahrnehmen will. 'Barney Stinson' *''Hauptartikel: Marshall - Barney'' Barney fand, als er zuerst auf Marshall traf, dass er ein Versager sei. Später freunden sich die beiden an und Barney verschafft ihm seinen Job bei der Goliath National Bank. Die beiden haben eine Art Streit, wer nun Teds bester Freund ist. Dennoch führen die beiden aber eine Freundschaft, oft auch basierend auf gemeinsamem Lachen über Witze.thumb|Barney und Marshall. Barney "schuldet" Marshall unter anderem noch einige Ohrfeigen. Mehr dazu unter: Ohrfeigenwette 'Robin Scherbatsky' *''Hauptartikel: Marshall - Robin'' Robin und Marshall verstehen sich gut und führen auch eine Freundschaft, schon allein aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Robin Lilys beste Freundin ist. Die beiden finden in Staffel 6 heraus, dass sie nicht gut alleine miteinander reden können. Mag *Super Bowl *Minnesota Vikings *Lily Aldrin *Ted Mosby *Robin Scherbatsky *Barney Stinson *Marvin W. Eriksen * Daisy Eriksen *Seinen Vater *Essen *Gouda *Tantrum *"Sandwiches" essen *Lilys Pancakes *Sein Nightshirt *Spiele *Marshgammon *Spielautomaten *Statistiken *Das Weihnachtswunderland *Tanzen *New Jersey *Star Wars *Roboter vs. Wrestler *Singen (er singt gerne banale Wörter und sinnlose Sätze) *Oliven (er sagte Lily zuliebe zuerst, er würde sie hassen) *Das Monster von Loch Ness (Nessie) *Alanis Morissette *Gorillas *Aliens *Bigfoot *Teds Roboter-Keksdose *Seine Fallschirmhosen *Das Buch The Power of Me. *Seine Familie *Minnesota *Basketball *Den Sieben-Schichten-Salat seiner Familie. *Mayonnaise *Die Umwelt *Trenchcoats *Spionage-Aktionen *Einen Van als Mietwagen für Spionage Aktionen *Seine Entchen-Krawatte *Seine Socken mit der Antirutsch-Gummisohlethumb|Randy's Lebenstraum: Das Bier Wharmpess (gesprochen Warmpiss) *Randys Bier "Wharmpess" *Sein Gehalt bei der GNB *Orgelspielen *Das Spiel "Die Gentleman" *Skateboardfahrende Hunde *Niedliche Babys *St.Cloud *Barney Ohrfeigen zu geben *Klapsgiving *Predator *Songs+Fotoshows über ganz alltägliche Dinge *Wetten mit Lily *Die Goonies *gefrorene Pizza *Den Song "Informer" von der Band "Snow" *Zeitschriften lesen (darunter auch Cosmopolitan und Weekly Them) *Auf der Toilette Zeitschriften zu lesen *Kim Kardashian *Seinen Fiero *Kaninchen *Wunder *Die Ohrfeigenwette *Calzone *Videos von Leuten, die eins in die Eier bekommen * BaskIceball * Würstchen im Schlafrock *Brunch Mag nicht *Auf der Arbeit seine Zeitschriften lesen (zur Toilette gehen) *Seinen Job bei der GNB *Kanada *Chucky, die Mörderpuppe *Sandy Rivers *Streit mit Lily *Todd und Valery *Single zu sein (weil er nicht gut darin ist) *Lilys Shining-Nachahmung *Zu Verlieren (er ist ein schlechter Verlierer) *Arthur Hobbs *Wenn jemand über seine Tänzerhüfte lacht *Geheimnisse für sich zu behalten *Backgammon *Menschen, die nicht an Geister und mystische Wesen glauben *Wenn jemand ihn anschreit *Die Green Bay Packers *Marsmännchen *Truckermützen *den "Typ in dem riesigen Hot Dog-Kostüm" * Wisconsin Spitznamen *Marshmallow *Marsh *Big Fudge *Vanilla Thunder *M.J. - Smooth *Der Morg von Quahog *Das menschliche Drehkreuz *Wolverine *Beercules *Bro *Lulatsch *Mr. E *Coach *Schnauzer Marshall (Doppelgänger) *Richter Fudge *Fudge Supreme *Sports-Man *Chef *Mopsbacke * Narshall Trivia *Marshall ist 1,95m groß, damit ist er jedoch der Kleinste seiner Familie. *Er wünscht sich vier Jungs, während Lily sich zwei Mädchen wünscht. Um ihr Ziel zu erreichen, versuchen sie die unterschiedlichsten Möglichkeiten. *Von ihm und Lily stammt die Oliventheorie: Wenn einer der Partner Oliven liebt und der andere sie hasst, ergeben sie ein tolles Paar. *Seine Familie hat eine Sportart namens Bask-Ice-Ball erfunden. *Er dachte lange Zeit, dass sein Bruder seine Freundin geschwängert hätte, indem die beiden zu fest Händchen gehalten hätten. *Früher trug Marshall einen Rattenschwanz und eine Latzhose, was wahrscheinlich der Grund dafür ist, dass er seine erste Freundin erst auf dem College fand. *Als Marshall ein Kind war fuhr er einmal als Geisterfahrer auf der Autobahn. Außerdem fuhr er mit einem Fahrrad eine Leiter vom Dach runter, worauf er kurzzeitig im Koma lag. *Er hatte in seinem alten Auto (Fiero) die Regel, dass man darin nicht essen durfte, da ihm seine Brüder einmal einen Streich gespielt hatten, der mit dieser Regel zusammenhängt. *Als Marshall betrunken war, hatte er einmal Feuerwerkskörper in der Mikrowelle getrocknet, die ihm vorher ins Klo gefallen waren. *Er hat das Spiel erfunden: Voll oder Kind. Dabei müssen seine Freunde erraten, ob er bei einer Dummheit betrunken war oder noch ein Kind. *Früher war sein und Teds Lieblinsgetränk der Energydrink Tantrum.'' *Marshall raucht, wie der Rest der Gruppe und hat seine letzte Zigarette an dem Tag geraucht, an dem sein Sohn geboren wird. *Sein Doppelgänger ist ein Anwalt mit Schnauzbart namens ''Señ''or Justicia''.thumb|116px|Señor Justicia *Marshall singt gerne vor, was er gerade tut. *Er ist Minnesota Vikings Fan. *Er ist New York Mets Fan. *Bei Roadtrips mit Ted im Fiero ist fast durchgehend das Lied I'm gonna be (500 Miles) von The Proclaimers zu hören. Der Roadtrip song *Am Tag seiner Hochzeit mit Lily rasierte er sich versehentlich eine Halbglatze, weshalb er auf der Feier einen Hut trug.thumb *Marshall ist bei den Spieleabenden der Gruppe immer unschlagbar, was die anderen frustriert. Aus diesem Grund beschließen sie, dass Marshall die Spieleabende leiten soll. In dem Zuge erfindet er auch sein eigenes Spiel, Marshgammon. *Er glaubt fest an die Existenz von mythischen Kreaturen, wie das Ungeheuer von Loch Ness. So hängt ein Poster von Nessie in seinem Zimmer in Minnesota, auch hielt er Carl, den Eigentümer des MacLaren's, für einen Vampir. *Marshalls 'Unterhosen Radius' ging in einer Phase seiner Arbeitslosigkeit einmal bis zum Veggie Heaven. *Er stellt oft Diashows zu belanglosen Themen auf und kommentiert die Bilder mit sinnlosen Liedern. *Er isst, wenn er wütend ist. * Er findet, dass die Zeit, die man zum Verarbeiten einer Trennung braucht, eine Woche für jeden Monat des Zusammenseins entspricht. * Er hat auf fast jedem Foto die Augen zu. * Sein erstes "Ich liebe dich" zu Lily war eigentlich an Ted gerichtet, der in dem Moment mit Zwiebelringen ins Zimmer kam und dabei war er "satt" von einem "Sandwich" * Als Nebenwirkung des vielen Tantrums während seiner Road Trips mit Ted wird Marshall immer noch ohnmächtig, wenn er Kirchenglocken hört. * Marshall Eriksen hatte zwischen 1978 und einem unbekannten Jahr den Rekord für das schwerste Baby in St. Cloud, Minnesota (Suchergebnis Nr. 1 in der Internet-Suche nach Marshall Eriksen Staffel 07 Episode 02) * Er legt besonderen Wert auf die korrekte Verwendung der Wörter Affekt und Effekt * Marshall ist der einzige der Gruppe, der immer eine sehr gute Beziehung zu seinem Vater hatte. * Marshall ist ein guter Tänzer. en:Marshall Eriksen es:Marshall Eriksen it:Marshall Eriksen pt:Marshall Eriksen uk:Маршал Еріксен Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Personen Staffel 1 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 2 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 3 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 4 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 5 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 6 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 7 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 8 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 9